Musical Epiphany
by colormyskyy
Summary: I'm a Nobody. And Nobody's don't have emotions. So, why do I feel so overwhelmed? -For AkuDemy Day.-


_Author's Note: Okay; so, I have decided to write a one-shot for AkuDemy day, since it's one of my most favorite pairings. Sorry if any grammar was wrong, my spell check was being a complete bitch to me. I might get the AkuRoku one-shot out if I can get it done in time, so enjoy! XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it. Nor do I own anything else that I may have used in this one-shot._

_Warnings: Mature content, yaoi, boy love._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm a Nobody.

A Nobody is a being without a heart. We don't really exist, yet we still are.

I used to believe in luck.

Actually; I used to believe in a lot of stuff.

What changed that? Well, my non-existent life did.

I used to be happy. I used to laugh. I used to smile. I used to make jokes. I used to have friends. I used to have faith. I used to actually _believe _I had a heart. But dreams always get crushed, don't they?

Why can't I be happy?

Because I'm a Nobody, and Nobody's cannot feel emotions.

I reside inside of a castle in a town called 'The World That Never Was'. I'm in a group called 'Organization XIII', with twelve other Nobody's.

There's Xemnas, The Superior. I think he's leading us to something that's far out of reach.

Xigbar, The Free Shooter. He's a little bit too confident of himself; which is never a good thing.

Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer. He's way too violent and has these awful sideburns.

Vexen, The Chilly Academic. He works on experiments way too often. He never comes out of his laboratory. And he underestimates others strength.

Lexaeus, The Silent Hero. He may have a frightening body posture, but he never says a word. It gets to be a little annoying at times.

Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer. He's the master of illusions. You'll never find him without his precious lexicon. Sure, he always has his nose in a book. But he's quite anti-social. And he's never honest; so don't believe anything he says.

Saïx, The Luna Diviner. This guy seems calm at all times. However, once he gains power from the moon, he goes completely berserk. He's second-in-command, but he doesn't act like it.

Axel, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames. The one who controls fire. He's way too carefree and never goes by the rules; no matter the punishment. He's too full of himself. And he'll stop at nothing to do whatever he wants, not even if what he's doing is wrong.

Luxord, The Gambler Of Fate. He's a drunken mess. I mean, come on, he fights with _cards _and turns enemies into _dices_. He's fake and seems genuine at first. Until you get to know the real him.

Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin. The one that Xemnas is planning to be the leader of 'Castle Oblivion'. He's annoying; and acts as though he's our leader. He's way too forceful and demanding and that can strike a nerve.

Larxene, The Savage Nymph. I could probably write a list of what's wrong with this girl. She's way too evil, for one thing. She _will _get under your skin, no matter how hard you try to prevent it. She'll annoy you until you get pissed and yell at her. Which is exactly what she wants. One word of advice though, she has wicked fighting skills.

And last but not least;

Roxas, The Key Of Destiny. The youngest and newest member of the entire group. He's also the most 'special'. Considering he's the keyblade bearer and Sora's Nobody. Everyone acts as though he's the solution to our problem.

And me? Well, I was forgotten.

By most of the Nobody's at least.

Apparently, I'm 'annoying' and too 'happy'. But I thought Nobody's didn't have emotions. Or that's what everyone else says at least.

I still wonder why I'm rejected. Why none of the other Nobody's like me. The only reason I joined this stupid organization was so I wouldn't be alone.

But… I always am.

I was currently in my room, sitar in lap, trying to think of lyrics for a song. It seems to always calm me down for some reason.

I let my fingers gently strum the sitar strings. I closed my eyes and hummed a tune. And finally thought of the perfect lyrics.

'_I need more affection than you know, _(reversed)

_In you and I; there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know,_ (reversed)

_My sanctuary; my sanctuary; now,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music will tie,_

_I need more affection than you know,_ (reversed)

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me, now.'_

I slowed the tune down, and started on the first verse, which was quite short.

'_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All I fear means nothing.'_

I picked up the pace once more and started to sing the chorus once more.

'_In you and I; there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know,_ (reversed)

_My sanctuary; my sanctuary; yeah,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music will tie,_

_I need more affection than you know,_ (reversed)

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me.'_

I changed the tune of the song for the next verse.

'_So many ups and downs,_ (reverse)

_My heart's a battleground,_

_I need true emotions,_(reverse)

_I need more affection than you know, _(reverse)

_I need true emotions.' _(reverse)'

I strummed the sitar strings for a few seconds before starting on the next short verse.

'_You showed me how to see,_

_That nothing is whole; and nothing is broken.'_

I sped the tune up again and sang the chorus again.

'_In you and I; there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know,_(reverse)

_My sanctuary; my sanctuary; yeah,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_I need more affection than you know,_(reverse)

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me, now.'_

I closed my eyes and kept strumming the sitar. I let a peaceful smile appear on my face. Music always made me feel better about things. It comes so natural to me.

'_My fears,_

_My lies,_

_Melt away…'_

I kept letting the peaceful aura surround me.

'_I need more affection than you know.'_(reverse)

I opened my eyes as I reached the climax of the song. I strummed the sitar one last time before ending the song, making the room completely silent. Nevertheless; a peaceful silence.

I heard clapping and looked behind me, towards the door. A certain redheaded Nobody was standing there with a cat like smirk but gentle eyes.

"Nice singing. But what's with such an emo song?" He asked.

"It's just a song I wrote, Axel…" I said and glanced away from him. Pretending to focus on a painting that was hanging on my wall.

"Exactly; so why are _you _writing such emo songs?" I turned my attention back to him. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"I-I dunno.." I said and picked at the random lint on the covers of my bed. Can't Nobody's write songs about the emotions they wished they had in peace?

"Yeah you do, so tell me before I force it out of you." He said playfully and formed a simple flame right above his fingertip.

"I just wrote it so I could pretend I have feelings! There, are you happy now?!" I screamed, frustrated. He just doesn't know when to stop.

His expression faltered and he made the flame disappear.

"I thought you believed in having emotions, Dem.." Axel said, confused. Almost as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Well, I don't anymore. I realized that I'm a Nobody and that'll never change. I'll be one for my whole non-existent life until Xemnas sends me out on a mission and I'll be far too weak to defend myself and then I'll disappear from any form of existence I might have ever had!" I yelled again, red in the face from not taking a breath in-between sentences.

Axel looked taken aback before quickly regaining his composure. He mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said; I guess I'm the only one in that category now." Now it was my turn to be surprised. But that would mean that he..

"You believe that we have emotions, too?" I asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I do. If I didn't, then how could I do this with meaning it?" Axel asked, while walking closer to me.

He stood in front of me and gently placed his lips against mine. I stood there shocked for a moment before returning the kiss. I put my arms around his neck while he put one of his hands on my hip and the other on the back of my neck.

We stood there for a few minutes, kissing each other romantically. There was no lust, no sexual need. Just raw passion.

His lips finally disconnected with mine. He gently bumped our foreheads together and looked into my eyes, smiling genuinely. Which was rare coming from Axel.

"I love you, Demyx."

I felt tears prick in the corner of my eyes. The thought of another Nobody believing we have feelings and also having those feelings towards _me _was overwhelming.

"I love you, too." I replied. It was true, though.

He looked me in the eyes. Silently asking me a question. I knew exactly what he was asking; and I felt as though I was ready for that. I nodded to him, giving him the answer to his silent question.

He gently laid me on my bed that smelt of the beach and the wonderful ocean. He climbed on top of me and pecked me on the lips once.

His hands reached for the zipper on my organization jacket and zipped it all the way down, and peeled it off from me; revealing my bare chest and plain black pants.

He reached for my boots and took them off. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, and pulled them down, bringing my boxers down with them.

Axel skillfully unzipped his jacket and threw it across the room where it landed with the rest of my clothing. He left the rest of his clothes on for the time being. Most likely being a tease.

He leant down and placed a kiss on my neck, which in turn made me shiver. I felt him smirk against my neck as he nipped my collarbone.

He placed a kiss in the middle of my chest, moved to the left, and took one of my dusty pink nipples in his mouth while his hand played with the other one. I moaned aloud-signaling Axel that I _really _liked that. He moved to my other nipple and gave it just as much attention.

When he was finished with giving my nipples all the attention, he finally took his pants and boxers off.

I saw him reach for something out of his discarded pants. When he finally fished it out of his trousers, I noticed it was a bottle of some sorts. This most likely, was lubricant.

I saw him uncap the lubricant--

"Can I do it?" I asked hesitantly.

Axel smirked a bit and nodded, while handing me the bottle. I took it from his hand and squeezed a generous amount onto my hand. I gently started to coat his hardened member with the lubrication. I heard Axel take a quick intake of breath.

I started pumping his member quickly, twisting my hand as I did so. I stopped my actions to look up at Axel. His eyes were closed, his face looked one of pure bliss, his fingers were clutching the covers so hard that his knuckles were turning white, and his breath was coming out in quick pants.

"D-Demyx, I think you've put enough on." Axel said, chuckling.

He kissed my forehead while laying me back down, since we had sat up at some point.

"This might hurt a little bit, okay? Just make sure to be relaxed and not tense up." Axel told me, quietly. I nodded silently.

I felt something slender probe my virgin entrance. I gasped at the sensation. It was somewhat painful, but at the time, it felt _so _good. Eventually, Axel added another digit, and started thrusting them in slowly.

I gasped and arched my back when Axel hit a certain spot that made me see stars.

"A-Axel, do that again!" I moaned out.

He thrusted his fingers back in, hitting my prostate dead on; which in turn made me loan very loudly.

He added another finger, and scissored them all out, making sure to stretch me for something much more larger. Once he was finished preparing me, he angled his member at my entrance.

"If it gets too be much, tell me. Okay, Demyx?" Axel asked; I nodded.

He slowly started to thrust his way in, letting my hole swallow the head of his member. When he was finally all the way in, he stopped for a minute, letting me get used to the feeling.

I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and how his hands were desperately clutching the covers next to my head.

"Axel, m-move, please."

Axel was more than happy to comply. He steadily started thrusting inside of me, making me moan aloud at the feeling. Every thrust was harder than the other, making his member bury itself deeper inside of me.

I bit my lip to keep a loud moan in. I put my arms around his torso, and let my nails scrape across his back; listening to how he hissed at the feeling, apparently liking the feeling of pain mixed in with pleasure.

He rammed into my prostate, making me grip the closet thing to me, which was his hair. He leaned down and kissed me lovingly.

He reached down, in-between both of us and started pumping my abandoned member.

Everything was starting to feel more intense…

Something within me was building…

It became too much until I finally reached my climax and released my seed on both mine and Axel's stomachs, crying out as I did so.

Apparently, this drove Axel over the edge as he gave one last thrust and released his seed inside of me, milking me.

All that could be heard was our ragged breaths, mixed in with the silence.

"I love you, Demyx."

I smiled peacefully, happy that at least someone didn't forget.

"I love you, too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Hola! I hope you liked this… I appreciate reviews. This was my second attempt at writing a lemon so I'm sorry if it's horrible. Happy AkuDemy day to everyone! (:_


End file.
